Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was a female SandWing who reigned her tribe for over twenty-four years, and her death triggered the War of SandWing Succession. She was the mother of Princess Burn, Princess Blister, Princess Blaze, Prince Smolder, Prince Scald, and Prince Singe, as well as the mate of King Char. She was described as powerful, fierce, wealthy, huge and proud. She was the former queen of the SandWings before three scavengers, who were later revealed to be Heath, Stone, and Flower, came and killed her. Blister tricked her into trying to kill Flower and also Stone and Heath who stole some of her treasure single-handedly. In the end, Oasis was killed by the scavengers. She was also featured as the point of view in the prologue of The Brightest Night. She was one of the oldest queens in the series, older than Ex-Queen Scarlet, but younger than Queen Moorhen. Appearance In The Brightest Night, it was said that Oasis's skeleton was huge, even bigger than Burn''The Brightest Night, page 292 and Morrowseer; she would have been a truly frightening opponent to meet in battle. In ''Dragonslayer, ''she was described as taller than the trees, with "wings that blotted out all three moons", obsidian black eyes, and a narrow, snakelike face. On the day of her murder, she wore a crown that was described as a "black band of onyx, embedded with diamonds", that circled her head. Her scales are yellow. Her tail barb was described as dark and "gleaming with venom" and that it curled like a scorpion's stinger. Personality Queen Oasis is shown to be very powerful and wealthy with large chambers filled with jewels and trinkets. Despite her power, she is also slightly paranoid, destroying anyone she sees as a threat to her throne and kingdom. This is shown in the prologue of ''Darkness of Dragons, where she hunts down a young SandWing named Palm. Her goal was to lock up Palm so she couldn't be with Smolder and produce more heirs to the throne. In Deserter, Six-Claws states that Queen Oasis only allowed three heirs, no more. The queen was firm and powerful, but making great decisions for her tribe that lead to much success. The SandWings are undeniably loyal to her, and many were grief-stricken when they heard of her death. Overall, Queen Oasis was a great and influential dragon that was the base of the War of SandWing Succession, and surely would have promised her tribe mighty wealth and power if she had survived. Biography Deserter Queen Oasis never made an actual appearance in this book, but was mentioned multiple times throughout it. Six-Claws, his parents, and many other SandWings appeared to be quite loyal to their queen. Smolder expressed how mad he was at her because he would never find out what Queen Oasis had done to his lover, Palm. While not shown, her death could be heard by dragons throughout the Stronghold. By the time they rushed out to see what caused the noise, Oasis was already dead. While several citizens, including Six-Claws' mother, grieved, Burn and Blister began arguing over which of them should be queen, since neither of them killed her. Blister talked Burn out of dueling for the throne and instead agreed to first track down the scavengers who killed Oasis. Smolder's eyes glimmered with satisfaction at his mother's death, because of what he believed she did to Palm. Dragonslayer Oasis appears in the introduction, attacking Stone, Heath, and Flower so that she can reclaim her treasure from them. She is eventually killed in the battle by Stone with a spear. Heath then cuts off her barb as a trophy and proof of her death, and puts it in his home in Valor. The Brightest Night '' Although not alive during the period in which the main story lines of ''The Brightest Night take place, the prologue followed the SandWing queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. Oasis had known that Blister would be the next queen from the moment she had learned that to be queen, all she would need to do was kill her mother. Oasis had gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. Oasis described Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter" and that she would never have to worry about what Blaze would do to her. Queen Oasis never approved of Smolder and his lover Palm; He never found out what Oasis had done to her, until book ten, in which the prologue is told from Palm's point of view and where they find Palm's sister, Prickle, mistakenly imprisoned in the dungeon. On the second day Sunny was at Burn's Stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were the rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis, now totally empty. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried that much treasure, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was plunged into her eye, and her tail-barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops beside the scavenger's trail, signifying that they probably took her tail barb with them. After Queen Oasis' death, Burn supposedly chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it her stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died and built an obelisk inscribed "Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn. Her bones now belong to the sands of time". Thorn described it as very poetic for Burn. Darkness of Dragons In Darkness of Dragons, Vulture mentioned that someone in the Scorpion Den was Oasis's granddaughter (later revealed to be Onyx). He said that Burn, Blister, and Blaze didn't have any dragonets, but one of the princes was known to have a lover (Palm), then revealed that Onyx was Smolder's daughter (although Qibli blurted this fact out before he could confirm it). Some SandWing soldiers (Agave and Torch) locked Prickle up in Oasis' dungeon for twenty years, driving her insane, though Queen Oasis never saw her as she had been killed by the scavengers first. Quotes "Go ahead and challenge me, ... I'd squash you like a bug and you know it." -Her thoughts on Blister. "No, I took care of her, ... I'm just going to check the treasury." -To Blister about what she's doing. "Dizzy Blaze, ... She'd be a terrible queen, but she's an acceptable daughter. I don't have to worry about what she'll do to me." -Her thoughts on Blaze. "Fine. But don't touch anything." -To Blister when she asks to follow her to the treasury. "I know what you want to see, you conniving viper. It won't do you any good until I'm dead, though." -Her thoughts on Blister. "Do you smell scavenger?" -To Blister when they arrived at the treasury doors. "''Scavengers, ... Robbed me. ''How dare'' they? ... They can't have gone far. Wake up Burn and tell her to meet me outside."'' -To Blister when she sees the treasury. "Just in case there are a lot of them and we need to fight, ... I've seen what their tiny swords can do. I'm not such a fool as to go out there alone." -To Blister when Oasis asks why she needs Burn to come along with her. "I need a real fighter, ... Not someone who thinks she can use her brain to get herself out of anything, and isn't even as smart as she thinks she is." -To Blister when Oasis asks why she needs Burn to come along with her instead of Blister. "Small things, for the most part, ... But they also took the Eye of Onyx." -To Blister about what the scavengers stole from her treasury. "We'll get it back, ... And we'll have roasted scavenger for breakfast. ... I'm going out there. Wake Burn, and hurry." -To Blister about the Eye of Onyx. "I forgot to lock them up again, ... But this will only take a minute. And if she's stupid enough to take anything, I'll have a good excuse to kill her. She's smarter than that." -Her thoughts on the treasury and Blister. "What if she doesn't wake Burn? What if I'm going to face the thieves alone, with no backup?" -Her thoughts on Blister getting Burn to help her. "Scab-infested idiot monkeys." -Her thoughts on the scavengers who stole her treasure. "Only three of them, ... I don't need to wait for Burn, if Blister's even getting her. I can certainly handle three annoying scavengers by myself. ... After all... what's the worst that could happen?" -Her thoughts on how to attack the scavengers who stole her treasure. Family Tree Trivia *Oasis means a pool in the desert. *Cities are built around oasis's and many oasis's save lives for those lost and stranded, perhaps hinting at how great and safe Oasis was. * Despite her importance to the series, with her death kicking off much of the story in the first and second arcs, her appearance is not known beyond that of a usual SandWing. * Before her death, her last thought shown was "After all... what's the worst that could happen?"The Brightest Night, prologue. * She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers, which is why she killed her two sisters when Blister and Blaze were born. * Oasis had six dragonets, but the only surviving ones are Smolder''Darkness of Dragons, page 187'' and Blaze''Darkness of Dragons'', page 88. * Oasis seemed to name her dragonets after fire related things or terms for burn injuries''The Brightest Night[[Deserter|''Deserter]]The Dragonet Prophecy, NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. This could be a family trend, due to King Char's name, unlike her name which is based on a water source. * All her sons’ names begin with an "S" (Smolder, Singe, Scald) while all her daughters’ names begin with "B" (Blister, Blaze, Burn). * Queen Oasis is not descended from Queen Scorpion, but instead from a commoner that was chosen to end a reign by a terrible queen''Darkness of Dragons, page 175. * Prior to her death, she wore keys around her neck that opened the doors of her treasure rooms . * Oasis is pronounced as oh-A-sis, as shown here. * She is said to have a good sense of smell in the prologue to ''The Brightest Night. * She was the last queen in the present royal blood line. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Undescribedcolorhappy.png|By Heron Queenoasis.jpg OasisBat.png|Fruit Bat x Oasis, by Fox 14485835386531947243543.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Oasis File:Queen_oasis_by_stingfish101-d6ve98u.png|Queen Oasis by stingfish101 Oasis Ref.png|Oasis Ref- QueenClam Day 13 - Oasis.png|Queen Oasis drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-13-Oasis-628059899 31ab1975f158fdafe025a2946daef71f.jpg|Sandwing treasure in queen Oasis's skeleton. Peru_Ica_Oasis_bluesky.png.cf.png|An actual oasis Oasis.png|Queen Oasis by QueenClam 43423243.png|Oasis by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Oasis-717462880 OasisQCref.png|Oasis Ref by QueenClam King char and queen oasis small.png|Queen Oasis and King Char by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/King-Char-And-Queen-Oasis-724767498 sddefault_kindlephoto-44250849.jpg|Queen Oasis CHARRRRRR.jpg|Char And Oasis by Fish B3B3132B-9673-45BE-9804-D439F37E9F63.png|By Moist References de:Königin Oasis fr:Oasis pl:Oaza Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in Deserter Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased Category:Dragonslayer Characters